


RenAo week: Habits

by LittleMissPandaHat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Habits, I'm srry bb, M/M, Mention of sex, NSFW, Ren being a science dork, RenAo Week, and Aoba has to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPandaHat/pseuds/LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seragaki Tae was a woman who wasn’t quite necessarily known for her patience, but could handle most of whatever was thrown her way. Most.</p>
<p>“Why do those birds only tweet? If they wanted to, could they could speak like we do?”</p>
<p>“Why do these plants need dirt? I don’t understand how it gets anything of nutritional value from it...”</p>
<p>“How can people’s bodies be so similar and yet different at the same time?”</p>
<p>“How do we know how to breathe and blink without doing it consciously?”</p>
<p>“How is food used for energy?”</p>
<p>“Why-”</p>
<p>But it seems a Ren with the curiosity of a five year old would be what finally did her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RenAo week: Habits

The questions began when Ren had asked Aoba something about the reason why blood was so important to the human body, and her damned grandson had done an awful job of explaining it to him. So after undoing the damage of misinformation that Aoba had dealt to Ren, she thought that was the end of it. Until one day he and Aoba got into a heated debate about whether or not eating sweets could kill a person after he’d read an article online about foods that should not be eaten, ever (and Aoba cursed whoever made that stupid article and influencing the thoughts of his very impressionable boyfriend). So Tae, having learned most of what needed to be learned in biology about the human body, settled the debate after storming off grumbling about stupid grandson(s?) that couldn’t get along for more than a minute.

It wasn’t until he pestered her about the medicine she made and how it worked on the human body that she stormed off to her room, dusting off some old textbooks that she’d used during schooling and handing them to Ren with strict instructions to read every chapter of each book given to him and answering the questions that were provided. She told him she expected the first three chapters questions and contents of the first book; “Biology: The Basics of Life” to be answered and read to it’s entirety by the end of the week. She left him with “I’m tired of answering all of your questions, I’m not a computer! If you’re not going to look these things up, then learn about them yourself!” (Of course when she was met with eyes cast down in shame and a small apology for pestering her so much, she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty but huffed and said “Just do your best.”)

 

It turned out he had been more studious than she expected and completed all that she assigned to him within the first three days she issued it. Of course during those days he tried to keep his studying limited to only while Aoba was away at work only to find something extremely interesting and his time studying bled into his alone time with his partner. When Ren finished the first three chapters, Aoba had hoped that maybe he’d decide to take a break on studying to spend some intimate time with him, only to find that Tae had looked over his work to make sure everything was correct and assigned him more work.

So for about a week, he had to go without any affection from his lover and tried focusing on other things. When Tae finally gave him a break after he had completed twelve out of the twenty four chapters of the book, Aoba couldn’t keep himself from pouncing Ren on the bed when Tae left for some errand. Despite this being bold, he hadn't been kissed or held in so long that being embarrassed was the last thing on his mind. “We’re alone.” he stated in a serious tone as he straddled Ren’s hips. It did not take long for Ren to catch onto Aoba’s drift and then they soon found themselves sharing a very intimate time together.

* * *

 

 

This had to be the first time Aoba ever felt dissatisfied with Ren. He was normally a very attentive and sometimes even an adventurous lover, but tonight was definitely... _something_. After they started their heated make out session Ren was, for some reason, more keen on telling Aoba about how the hormones in his body worked -especially when excited- than focusing on touching him. Despite the fact that Ren could turn reading numbers from a telephone into something sexy and arousing, Aoba needed to be _touched_. Groaning, Aoba tried many times to shut him up with a kiss and even putting his finger over his partner’s lips only to find that his distraction only worked for about a good five minutes before he began to talk about more science stuff that was most definitely _not_  important at the moment. But much of their intimate time was spent like this, Ren getting distracted by something he found interesting and Aoba getting so frustrated that at one point he stopped Ren mid-thrust and decided on riding him with a fierce determination of making sure that he took precedence over cell division or whatever Ren was talking about. When they both finished Ren kept talking about everything he learned, not picking up on the hint that maybe right now is not the time for this. Finally at his wits end, Aoba took a pillow and put it over Ren’s face and he finally stopped talking. Exhaustion taking over his body, he turned on his side and fell asleep before Ren could even ask why Aoba was trying to smother him with a pillow.

 

* * *

 

Aoba Seragaki was a man who wasn’t quite necessarily known for his patience, but could handle most of whatever was thrown his way. _Most_.

 

A kiss on the neck.

_“Aoba did you know that the proof for evolution is also found in-”_

A bite on the collar bone.

_“Aoba, did you know that our immune system can destroy-”_

He even went down on him for Christ's sake.

_“A-Ah, Aoba did you know that-”_

 

But it seemed that a Ren with a overly satiated curiosity would be what did him in eventually.


End file.
